


I CAN BE UR PENTAGON HEY

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Memes, Texting, chat fic, groupchat fic, honestly i dont really know what this is, i just felt the need to write a pentagon gc fic, my shitty sense of humor, probably some dad jokes at some point, text fic, there is some swearing because i have the mouth of a sailor, they're all probably so out of character yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strawberry created I CAN BE UR PENTAGON HEYStrawberry added #1 Harry Styles Stan, yousuck., Yuto, Mommyseok, Cha-ching-gu, Kinnovation, MADE IN CHINA, Jinho, issa new dawn issa new day issa new lifeStrawberry: WELCOMEStrawberry: TOStrawberry: OURStrawberry: NEWStrawberry: GROUPCATStrawberry: groupchat*





	1. welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry - Hui  
> #1 Harry Styles Stan - Shinwon  
> yousuck. - Wooseok  
> YutoDA- Yuto  
> Mommyseok - Hongseok  
> Cha-ching-gu- Changgu  
> Kinnovation - Hyunggu  
> MADE IN CHINA - Yanan  
> jinHOE- Jinho  
> issa new dawn issa new day issa new life/HOEjong- Hyojong
> 
> Before reading, I'd like to point out that although this fic is based upon real people, it is indeed FICTION. All portrayals of these people are simply from me playing around in my head and are indeed FICTIONAL. Also this is unbeta'd so tell me if you see any mistakes/formatting errors :)

_ June 18, 2017 _

_ 9:37 P.M. _

 

_**Strawberry** created I CAN BE UR PENTAGON HEY _

_**Strawberry** added **#1 Harry Styles Stan, yousuck., Yuto, Mommyseok, Cha-ching-gu, Kinnovation, MADE IN CHINA, Jinho, issa new dawn issa new day issa new life** _

**Strawberry** : WELCOME

**Strawberry** : TO

**Strawberry** : OUR

**Strawberry** : NEW

**Strawberry** : GROUPCAT

**Strawberry** : groupchat*

**yousuck**.: we’re finally getting a cat?

**issa new dawn issa new day issa new life:** sick

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : why is your name so long wtf ??? 

**issa new dawn issa new day issa new life:** shut up number one harry styles stan

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : AT LEAST MY NAME ISN’T PLAGIARISM 

**Yuto** : wait, who’s #1 Harry Styles Stan 

**Kinnovation** : …

**Jinho** : …

**yousuck.** : …

**Strawberry** : …

**issa new dawn issa new day issa new life** : …

**Mommyseok** : ...

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : …

**Yuto** : why are you all acting like this is something I should know

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** I’M HURT

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : FUCK YOU

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : wait gimme a second

_**#1 Harry Styles Stan** set the nickname for **Adachi Yuto** to **YutoDA** _

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** FUCK YOU YUTODA

**YutoDA** : oh, it’s Shinwon isn’t it?

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : yes it’s me asshole

**issa new dawn issa new day issa new life** : you do realize that there are only 10 people in this chat and all of us have pretty obvious names so you could have just used your deductive abilities to figure that out from the start

**Jinho** : ^^^

**yousuck.** : shit, he’s right

**yousuck.** : now you look even more stupid

**YutoDA** : I’m still older than you, shut up you big baby

**Kinnovation** : you do realize that by typing “shit, he’s right” you are implying that you yourself did not think to use deduction either, making both of you idiots

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : they’re like dumb and dumber :)

**yousuck.** : rude

**YutoDA** : rude x2

**Strawberry** : that’s enough bullying for one day

**Strawberry** : jinho hyung needs a nickname too 

_**issa new dawn issa new day issa new life** set the nickname for **Jo Jinho** to **jinHOE** _

**issa new dawn issa new day issa new life:** problem solved

**jinHOE** : how original

**jinHOE** : your nickname it too long

_**jinHO** set the nickname for **issa new dawn issa new day issa new life** to **HOEjong** _

**jinHOE** : problem solved

**HOEjong** : touché

**Mommyseok** : i can’t believe you went through the extra effort of getting the e with the accent

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : god tier level of Extraness ™

**Kinnovation** : so why did this groupchat get made

**Strawberry** : idk

**Strawberry** : I just left like we needed a groupchat

**jinHOE** : ???

**Strawberry** : FELT LIKE*

**Strawberry** : frickity

**HOEjong** : it’s my personal goal to make you say fuck 

**HOEjong** : ;)

**yousuck.** : that winky face was highly unnecessary

**YutoDA** : wooseok just said that the winky face makes him feel uncomfortable

**Kinnovation** : are you two in your room?

**YutoDA** : Yes

**yousuck.** : yes

**Kinnovation** : okay gimme a sec, I’m coming

**HOEjong** : the maknaes are having a threesome? Wild

**jinHOE** : YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT

**Mommyseok** : DON’T SPEAK ABOUT MY KIDS LIKE THAT OH MY GOD

**Strawberry** : i am beginning to question my decision to make this chat in all honesty 

**HOEjong** : too late now >:)

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : the deed is done now

**HOEjong** ; PREPARE FOR TROUBLE

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : AND MAKE IT DOUBLE

**Strawberry** : oh

**Mommyseok** : my

**jinHOE** : god

**Strawberry** : this was definitely a mistake

_**HOEjong** sent a voice clip _

**yousuck.** : IS THAT NOISE YOU ???

**YutoDA:**  Is that you laughing or did you record someone having an exorcism performed on them

**jinHOE** : i will never understand how you can get your voice to go that high

**jinHOE** : and I’m the one who sings the god damn high notes

**Strawberry** : excuse me

**jinHOE** : and WE’RE* the ones who sing the god damn high notes

**Strawberry** : thank you

**HOEjong** : i should become a vocalist

**Mommyseok** : PLEASE

**Mommyseok** : NO

**Mommyseok** : FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

**Mommyseok** : N O

**Mommyseok** : DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA DO VOCALS

**Mommyseok** : JUST THINKING ABOUT THAT NOISE YOU RECORDED IN THE STUDIO AND PLAYED ON LOOP AT FULL BLAST SENDS SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE

**Mommyseok:** I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT IT I SWEAR

**Kinnovation** : this is a story i haven't heart

**Strawberry:** me too

**YutoDA:** me three

**yousuck.:** me four

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** me five

**jinHOE** : ^^^

**Kinnovation:** you were supposed to say me six :(

**jinHOE:** me six*

**jinHOE:** sorry, weird typo 

**Kinnovation:** :)

**HOEjong:** okay so basically what happened is

**HOEjong:** i was at the studio with hongseok right?

**Mommyseok:** and that is where the story ends ladies and gentlemen

**HOEjong:** so I had the genius idea that I should record some vocals because I can strain my voice pretty high

**Mommyseok:** PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE THE STORY

**Mommyseok:** THEY DON’T NEED TO HEAR IT

**Kinnovation:** well now you’re just making us curious

**Mommyseok:** seriously hyojong

**Mommyseok:** please don’t

**Mommyseok:** please

**HOEjong:** hmm

**HOEjong:** fine

**HOEjong:** but now you owe me a favour

**HOEjong:** >:)

**jinHOE:** you do realize you’ve basically sold your soul to the devil now

**HOEjong:** TOO LATE 

**HOEjong:** NO TAKE BACKSIES

**Strawberry:** wait but I wanted to know what happened

**Mommyseok:** fine dawnie can tell you, BUT ONLY YOU 

**Mommyseok:** go to our room

**Strawberry:** i’m already in his room

**YutoDA:** ;)

**yousuck.:** yuto

**yousuck.:** did you just winky face

**yousuck.:** you’ve betrayed me

**yousuck.:** that winky face was, once again, highly unnnessecary

**Kinnovation:** wait, how come hui-hyung get’s to know but not us :(

**Strawberry:** leader privileges :))

**Kinnovation:** :((((((

**Kinnovation:** buuuut hongseokieeeeee hyuuuuuung :((((((((((((

**Mommyseok:** sorry kid

**Mommyseok:** being cute only works with jinho 

**yousuck.:** speaking of hyungs

**yousuck.:** what happened to yanan and changgu

**yousuck.:** are they still alive

**YutoDA:** they might be dead, someone should check on them

**HOEjong:** no way

**HOEjong:** last i saw them, they had their arms linked together and walked into their room, then shut the door

**HOEjong:** they haven’t left the room since

**HOEjong:** i’m NOT interrupting whatever is going on there

**YutoDA:** ;)

**#1 Harry Styles Fan** : ;))

**jinHOE:** ;)))

**Strawberry:** ;))))

**Kinnovation:** ;)))))

**HOEjong:** c’mon wooseok

**HOEjong:** join in

**HOEjong:** i know you wanna

**HOEjong:** ;))))))

**yousuck.:** NEVER

**yousuck.:** OVER MY DEAD BODY

**yousuck.:** I WILL NEVER WINKY FACE

 

 

_ July 30, 2017 _

_ 6:28 A. M. _

 

**MADE IN CHINA** : oh no, changgu

**MADE IN CHINA** : we missed everything

**Cha-ching-gu** : it’s okay we’ll join next time :)

**HOEjong:** did you two have fun

**HOEjong** : ;))))))

**Cha-ching-gu** : what

**Cha-ching-gu** we were sleeping together

**HOEjong** : were you sleeping together or were you SLEEPING TOGETHER

**HOEjong:** ;))))))

**Cha-ching-gu:** that makes no sense

**MADE IN CHINA** : WE WERE SLEEPING

**HOEjong:** oh so you were SLEEPING not sleeping?

**Cha-ching-gu:** we were partaking in the action of resting by shutting our eyes and allowing our bodies to recover through SLEEP

**HOEjong:** oh, so you were SLEEPing 

**HOEjong:** ;))))))

**MADE IN CHINA** : why are you even awake right now hyung

**HOEjong:** that's for me to know 

**HOEjong:** and you to find out

**HOEjong:** ;)))))


	2. where were you last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just realized someone might think "Cha-ching-gu" is some type of racist asian joke so i am here to clear up that it is NOT. his name is supposed to be a play on the "cha-ching" sound a cash register makes because changgu makes bank.
> 
> also this is short and kinda crap i'm sorry, thanks for reading anyways! :)

_ July 19, 2017 _

_ 10:37 AM _

 

**Kinnovation:** good morning everyone :)

**Strawberry:** morning sunshines!

**Mommyseok:** good morning kids

**jinHOE:** i’m older than you

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : good morning to the people who make me happiest :)

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : harry styles sunbaenim and mcdonald’s CEO

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** :))

**HOEjong:** you’re a piece of shit shinwon

**HOEjong:** good morning to everyone except shinwon

**yousuck.:** bad morning to shinwon

**MADE IN CHINA** : morning hyunggu

**MADE IN CHINA:** where are you? 

**MADE IN CHINA:** shinwon said you didn't sleep in your room last night

_**jinHOE** sent an image _

**jinHOE:** that’s where he was last night

**jinHOE:** he’s probably in the exact same spot right now tbh

**jinHOE:** i can’t imagine that would have been comfortable considering they’re both giants

**Cha-ching-gu:** OH MYGODOODOOOODDDDD

**Cha-ching-gu:** THATS SOOOO CUTE

**Cha-ching-gu:** MAKNAE CUDDLE PILE

**Cha-ching-gu:** HYUNGGU SANDWICH

**Cha-ching-gu:** they look like two big puppies who are curled around a small one to protect it while they sleep :’)))))))

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** how did you even fall asleep

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : both of them are human furnaces

**HOEjong:** interesting piece of information shinwon

**HOEjong:** it almost sounds like….you’ve been in hyunggu’s situation

**jinHOE:** ;))))

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : oh that’s because I have been in his situation

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : and more ;)

**YutoDA:** excuse me

**YutoDA:** i am not a big puppy

**YutoDA:** i am a wolf

**MADE IN CHINA** : yeah maybe on the outside you’re a wolf

**MADE IN CHINA** : but on the inside you’re a puppy that’s smaller than hyunggu

**MADE IN CHINA** : that’s how cute you are yuto

**YutoDA:** i’m not small and cute :(

**yousuck.:** you’re right

**yousuck.:** you’re big and cute

**Strawberry:** WEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO 

**Strawberry:** RED ALERT

**Strawberry:** WOOSEOK JUST FLIRTED WITH SOMEONE 

**Strawberry:** SOMEONE CHECK TO MAKE SURE HE HASN’T BEEN KIDNAPPED

**Mommyseok:** the wooseok i know would never

**Mommyseok:** who are you and what have you done with wooseok

**Kinnovation:** i can confirm that wooseok has indeed not been kidnapped

**Kinnovation:** it seems that he has finally stopped trying to deflect our attempts at flirting

**MADE IN CHINA** : is this character development?

**Cha-ching-gu:** this is character development.

**yousuck.:** stop talking about me like i’m not here

**YutoDA:** i miss wooseok

**YutoDA:** sometimes, it’s almost like i can still hear his voice

**yousuck.:** oh god

**yousuck.:** you didn’t just do that

**yousuck.:** did you ACTUALLY just meme

**YutoDA:** i did

**Kinnovation:** stop acting like you didn’t just burst out laughing irl 

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : i feel so fucking proud

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** i might cry holy shit

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : i am just so overcome with emotion right now

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : i’ve taught him so well

**yousuck.:** pardon yourself

**yousuck.:** we all know i’m the top memer in this group

**yousuck.:** and yuto is my young padawan 

**Strawberry:** you’re not allowed to say that, you’ve never even scene star wars

**jinHOE:** scene

**HOEjong:** wow wooseok has never scene star wars

**HOEjong:** i don’t think anyone has SCENE star wars

**Strawberry:** let me lvie

**jinHOE:** lvie

**HOEjong:** lvie

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : lvie

**yousuck.:** lvie

**Kinnovation:** lvie

**MADE IN CHINA** : lvie

**Mommyseok:** lvie

**Cha-ching-gu:** lvie

**YutoDA:** lvie

**Strawberry:** i hate all of you

  
  


_ July 19, 2017 _

_ 9:16 PM _

 

**jinHOE:** quick question

**jinHOE:** did we ever find out why the hell dawn, was awake that early??

**yousuck.:** isn’t he the one who acts like a wild animal when we try to wake him up before noon on our rest days?

**Mommyseok:** he was in hui-hyungs room

**YutoDA:** ohohoho

**YutoDA:** ;)

**yousuck.:** STOP 

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** you will join the dark side one day wooseok

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** it’s just a matter of how long it will take you to succumb

**yousuck.:** i’ll never join you

**Kinnovation:** that’s what they all say 

**Mommyseok:** ahh, no trust me, it’s not like that

**#1 Harry Styles Stan** : wot

**YutoDA:** ????

**yousuck.:** see hongseok knows that i’m not like the others

**yousuck.:** i will never drop down to your level

**Mommyseok:** no, about dawn and hui, it’s not like that

**Kinnovation:** it’s not like they’re in love with each other and would spend every possible moment alive together if they could?

**Kinnovation:** are you SURE it’s not like that?

**Mommyseok:** okay no, it’s exactly like that

**Mommyseok:** what i meant was it wasn’t sexual or anything

**MADE IN CHINA** : are you sure about that

**MADE IN CHINA** : sometimes I’m scared to walk past hui hyungs room at night

**MADE IN CHINA:** one time i woke up really thirsty in the middle of the night so i went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and i heard some questionable noises coming outta hyungs room

**MADE IN CHINA:** never again

**Kinnovation:** omg

**yousuck.:** if you were feeling thirsty you could have just woke changgu up

**Kinnovation:** OH GOD

**YutoDA:** ;))))

**Cha-ching-gu:** i feel objectified 

**Cha-ching-gu:** but also very proud that you think i’m good enough for shanghai’s prince

**Cha-ching-gu:** this is a true honor, dear prince

**MADE IN CHINA** : shut up changgu

**MADE IN CHINA:** you’re never gonna let me live down the prince thing, are you?

**YutoDA:** never.

**Mommyseok:** oh god

**jinHOE:** can we stay on topic for like 3 seconds kids

**Mommyseok:** OKAY

**Kinnovation:** OKAY

**Mommyseok:** WHAT I MEANT

**Kinnovation:** WHAT YOU MEANT

**yousuck.:** how are you typing so fast

**Mommyseok:** IS

**Kinnovation:** IS

**Mommyseok:** HUI HYUNG HAS BEEN HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING LATELY AND HAS ALMOST BECOME AN INSOMNIAC SO HYOJONG WENT TO HIS ROOM LAST NIGHT TO SEE IF HIM BEING THERE COULD HELP HIM REST

**Mommyseok:** thank you for your time

**Kinnovation:** oh

**Cha-ching-gu:** oh

**Cha-ching-gu:** no wonder hyung seemed so tired these past few weeks :(

**jinHOE:** has he not been sleeping at all?

**jinHOE:** god damn, why didn’t he tell any of us to see if we could help

**jinHOE:** that’s what we’re fucking here for

**Mommyseok:** now I feel like I’ve overstepped my boundaries

**Mommyseok:** just don’t be angry at him okay? It’s tough for him

**jinHOE:** I know it’s tough for him, that’s WHY I’m upset

**jinHOE:** it being tough on him makes it tough on us too, whether he knows it or not

**jinHOE:** I want to help him, and I want be there for him but he never wants to rely on us for help

**jinHOE:** he always feels like he has to do things alone cause he’s the leader

**#1 Harry Styles Stan:** whoa

**Cha-ching-gu:** alright, I don’t think getting mad at hui hyung is the solution to this problem

**Cha-ching-gu:** we all want to help him but arguing through text isn’t going to do anything

**MADE IN CHINA** : changgu’s right

**jinHOE:** fine, everyone come to my dorm right now

**jinHOE:** we’re gonna talk about this

**jinHOE:** hongseok, go get hui and dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell with me on twitter @happyhyojong

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this?? maybe add like a real plot?? lemme know what you think?? also hmu on twitter @happyhyojongs


End file.
